Faults of Heart, Binding of Souls
by Nanashichan
Summary: Another little fic that involves Aragorn and Legolas. It's sorta a sap and very little angst but please read and review. Also Rai is my own character. Thanks.


Faults of Hearts, Binding of Souls  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey everyone. Here's yet another sap and angst fic involving Legolas and Aragorn. I've also put in my own character Rai but he's paired with Glorfindel. (Sorry to all those Haldir and Glorfindel lovers. I like that pair too but I just wanted to try it for this story.) Anyway, please read and review and tell me what you think. Thanks to all that do and now onto the story. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Faults of Hearts, Binding of Souls  
  
  
  
Rai glanced toward the entrance to Minas Tirith from his balcony as the sound of horse hooves echoed through the air. Frowning, the Elf mentally went over any memories of having a scheduled visitor today. /I wonder who that is?/  
  
Pushing away from the railing, the brunette archer decided to ask Aragorn about the mysterious rider. As he exited his room however, he ran directly into Glorfindel, who also seemed to be in a hurry, "What has happened Glorfindel that has quickened your pace?"  
  
"Legolas!" The blonde tried to move past Rai.  
  
"What about the Prince?" Asked the confused elf, rushing after his friend.  
  
"He has left. Aragorn and he have had a disagreement." Explained the silver-eyed Eldar, as they burst into the throne room, where the King sat dejectedly in the chair.  
  
Upon the sudden entrance, Aragorn jumped and reached for his sword but when he saw who it was, he relaxed and tried to smile. "What brings your company here, my friends?"  
  
Glorfindel glared. "How can you let him go like that Aragorn? What did you do?"  
  
The Man looked surprised and then angry. "I have done nothing."  
  
Rai sighed as he went over the past month in his mind. "You do not realize your mistake now Estel but you shall. Legolas is a noble and proud elf, he shall not wait forever for you, my friend. Think of any last words that he had given before he left and you may find the clue to his distress." With that, the archer turned and left the room silently.  
  
Man and Elf watched each other before Glorfindel also made for the door. His last words floated through the air to the devastated Ranger. "We must all leave you now. . .until you have grown wiser in your knowledge."  
  
* * * * *  
  
In a week's time, Rai and Glorfindel found themselves entering Mirkwood. Immediately the message was sent to the prince that his friends had arrived, and they did not have to wait long before Legolas came rushing joyously into their room to greet the two Eldars.  
  
"Tis good to see you again!" Exclaimed Legolas.  
  
Rai chuckled lightly and nodded. "As it is to see you. How have you been fairing?"  
  
The blonde bit his lip. "I—I have been fine. How of you and Estel?"  
  
"Glorfindel and I are pained to see both of you like this and Estel is still brooding but he misses you very much. He is now worse than ever, young one."  
  
Legolas sighed. "I shall not return. Tis up to Estel whether this relationship is to last or if his sacrifice of Lady Arwen's hand was in vain."  
  
Glorfindel shook his head. "You are too stubborn for your own good as is Estel." He grasped Rai's hand to tell the other to follow him. "Then we shall leave you with what council as we can give for we are tired from the journey."  
  
Nodding, Legolas quietly left the room.  
  
"I hate seeing both of them like this."  
  
Wrapping his lover into his arms, the fair-haired Eldar nodded into the sweet-scented locks beneath his nose. "I know, but tis up to them to solve this. We are merely spectators."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Aragon sighed at the relative silence of his palace. Ever since his three elven comrades had left, Gondor seemed a lot less cheerful and more desolate to the King.  
  
Closing his eyes, Aragorn tried to imagine every fine detail of his lover but it was just not enough.  
  
"Sire?" A servant's voice interrupted his self-pity and sorrow and Aragorn looked up to see one of his guards leading Gandalf into the throne room. "Gandalf the White has asked for an audience with you."  
  
"Yes. Thank you. You're dismissed." Standing from his chair, the king went to greet his old friend warmly and tried to make the Istari as comfortable as possible before they began to talk. "So why have you come all this way to see me Gandalf?"  
  
"Because you have made a grave mistake out of stubbornness and I am here to try to help you rectify it." Gandalf said bluntly with a serious tone in his voice.  
  
Aragorn seemed startled and gazed blankly at Gandalf before forcing a smile on his face. "I do not know of what you speak."  
  
"You know perfectly well. I have spoken with Lord Rai and he is also worried for you. What have you done to break the heart of the Prince of Mirkwood?"  
  
"I have done nothing!" Declared the man and he glared at the wizard. "Tis rubbish. It was his misunderstanding and stubbornness that caused all this and I will not apologize for something that I have not caused."  
  
Gandalf sighed and shook his head at the foolishness of the one before him. "Do you forget the words that Legolas had spoken to you before he had departed? Think son of Arathorn. For now my part is done but if you do not do yours you may lose what is the most precious to your heart forever."  
  
Standing, Gandalf sent one last glance at the still form of the ruler of Gondor and left the throne room. He had done all that he could and with a breath of sadness, the Istari mounted his steed and rode slowly away from the magnificent city. When he had gotten far enough, Gandalf withdrew from his robes a intricately styled silver ring. *Are you there Rai?*  
  
*I am here.* Came the reply through the link that the ring had created with its owner and Gandalf. *Have you spoken with Aragorn?*  
  
*I have but I do not know if he will heed my words. The last I left him he was deep in thought. I am sorry but this is all I can do.*  
  
There was a sigh and then Rai answered. *I thank you Gandalf. We shall only hope for the best now. Journey well and may our paths cross again soon.*  
  
The wizard nodded mentally and slid the ring from his finger, tucking it safely within the folds of his robes. /By the Valar. Let these two recognize there mistakes rather than fall to grief./ And silently, Gandalf rode off into the forest, resuming his voyage to Rivendell.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meanwhile back in the throne room, Aragorn suddenly shot up in his seat as Legolas' words became clear to him. He realized that in his own anger and hurt he had neglected the truth and now all the pieces finally fit. /What have I done?/ Racing out of the chamber, the king left with a hasty word to one of the guards after he had packed a few traveling necessities. /Wait for me Legolas. I am so sorry./  
  
* * * * *  
  
~Two Days Later~  
  
"Glorfindel?" Rai peeked around the door and finally found the golden- haired elf seated on their bed, mending a few arrows.  
  
At the sound of his voice though, Glorfindel turned warm gray eyes to him. "What is it Rai?"  
  
The brunette was bouncing with excitement, his bow gripped tightly in his hands. "I do believe that we will have a visitor soon that will clear away quite a few problems. Namely Prince Legolas' gloom."  
  
Glorfindel raised one elegant eyebrow but a small smile still played at his lips. "And pray tell how did you come upon this information?"  
  
"Naturally with my uncanny senses and sharp intellect." Rai said teasingly and laughed when Glorfindel grabbed him and pulled him onto the bed beside him.  
  
"Are we implying something here?" Asked the blonde, his forehead resting against the other's.  
  
Rai grinned and wrapped his arms around Glorfindel's neck, drawing the other closer. "Now what would ever lead you to believe that I was implying anything?"  
  
Growling lightheartedly, the blonde captured Rai's lips and forgetting all their troubles for a short while, the couple lost themselves to each other.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Legolas sighed unhappily as he trekked through the gardens. Pausing under a large willow tree, the fair-haired prince slid to the ground. Normally he would have found Rai or Glorfindel to help keep him busy so to distract him from any thoughts of his missing lover but not today. Earlier he had seen Rai enter his room and with no reemergence Legolas had summed up that the brunette would not be coming out soon. So, now he found himself seated alone, studying the gently swayed branches.  
  
Just as Legolas was about to fall into the land of dreams a messenger came rushing around the cluster of bushes and trees. "Your highness. We have a visitor that is demanding your presence in the Great Hall. What shall we do? He will not reveal his identity or his place of origin."  
  
Biting his lip, the blonde stood. "Retrieve Lords Rai and Glorfindel and ask them to bring weapons that are easily concealable. I want them to meet me in the hall outside of the Great Hall."  
  
"Yes my lord." Bowing respectfully, the guard ran back toward the palace and Legolas slowly followed after him, grateful that he would not have to rush to his own room to get his dagger since he was already carrying it.  
  
When he had arrived at the designated hallway, Legolas didn't have to wait long for Rai and Glorfindel to come running toward him. "Thank you for coming." Legolas studied their slightly disheveled states and smirked. "I apologize if I interrupted anything."  
  
Both elves blushed bright red but Rai coughed and motioned to the Great Hall. "We shouldn't keep your visitor waiting." The archer cast a glance at Glorfindel and smiled briefly. Rai had the feeling that he knew who the stranger could be.  
  
Legolas, who was busy eyeing the door, missed the look and cautiously entered the chamber, eyeing the cloaked figure with suspicion. "I am Prince Legolas. Why is it that you seek me out sir?"  
  
"I desire to speak to you on private matters." The figure said mysteriously, gesturing toward the other two elves.  
  
"They must remain for my safety if you understand." The blonde frowned and studied the person before him. /The voice. Why does it sound so familiar?/ "Would I know you sir?"  
  
"I should hope so Legolas." Slowly the figure removed his hood and Legolas gaped as Aragorn approached him.  
  
"Es-Estel? What are you doing here?" Neither noticed when Glorfindel and Rai stealthily crept out of the room to give them their privacy.  
  
Aragorn sighed and bowed his head. "I wanted to apologize. I realize that it may not make up for what I had done to you but I beg that you give me a second chance. It was in my own foolishness that I secluded myself from you and barred you from my heart and I understand that now. I was in my own grief but I did not consider yours. I know my mistakes and I am truly sorry. Please Legolas. . ."  
  
The Prince studied the other with tears in his usually shielded eyes and any protest or scorn that he could have uttered vanished from his mind. "Of course I would give you a second chance Estel. I love you too much." Stepping forward, Legolas entered the long yearned for embrace and melted into the other's warmth. "I have missed you so."  
  
"And I you." Burying his face into the sun-kissed hair, Aragorn reveled in the love of the beauty in his arms and vowed to never lose his heart again.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, here's another one shot story for Lord of the Rings. Hopefully it met everyone's requirements and please review. I would like some feedback on this one. Thanks. 


End file.
